Your Beautiful
by EllaBellaBaby
Summary: The Kiss. The crush. Oh how much fun! Rory may be falling for Tristan after the kiss. Will this affect if Tristan goes away, if Rory gets back with Dean? Read to find out! Trory please R
1. Intro

Chapter 1

Intro

A door slammed open quickly. A tall muscular blonde guy was pushed into the room by a medium height brunette girl. They were passionately kissing and ripping off each others clothes forcefully. The guy was about to remove the girls bra when he was interrupted by a loud beeping sound, his alarm clock. BEEP BEEP BEEP it sounded. The blonde guy shot up in bed panting as if he really had been kissing the brunette girl. 'Damn alarm.' Tristan Du Gray thought bitterly getting out of his large bed, and ambling over to his equally large bathroom. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why was she popping up in his dreams? It had started off as a simple attraction, just wanting to prove he could get with her. Then as she pushed him away constantly he had developed something more. It was this something that was foreign to Tristan, because he had never felt like this before. It was not quite love but it was something. "Rory," He muttered messing with his hair "Rory Gilmore."

About 7 hours previous with the infamous Rory Gilmore

Rory had been on her one-month anniversary date with her boyfriend Dean for about two hours. Dean had lead her to the junk yard proclaiming it was a special spot. It turned out that Dean had been building her a car! Now Dean and Rory were lying in her partially built car. They had been lying there for about five minutes.

"Rory," Dean started

"Yes?" She said looking up at him expectantly.

"I love you." He said. Rory just sat there stunned. "Say something," he demanded

"I love the car?" She more asked than stated. He just starred at her speechless.

Back to our main hottie Tristan

Tristan was starting to feel restless. He had been dwelling on thoughts of Rory all day. How full her lips looked, how blue her eyes were, her smile. Back to her luscious lips. Then his mind began to wander back to her birthday.

FLASHBACK

Tristan had been debating on whether to go to Rory's birthday party for the last half an hour. He was now standing at the door to her house, or what appeared to be her house. He was itching to ring the bell. Finally, he rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door. Then to Tristan surprise, Rory came walking to him, looking like a goddess. All of Tristan's senses went out the window. She was his drug, and he was sniffing her up greedily.

"Coming to greet me? How nice." Tristan drawled. "How about a birthday kiss?" He asked in a tone that made him cringe now.

"It's _my _birthday Tristan." She replied he voice filled with pure loathing.

"Fine, I'll give you a kiss." Tristan said moving towards her. Her face was filled with disgust and hatred as she pulled away as fast as she could.

END OF FLASHBACK

RIIIIIIIIING the phone sounded interrupting his thoughts. He soundlessly picked up the phone.

"Hey Tris," A girls voice sounded from the other end.

"Oh hey Summer." Tristan sighed. Summer Winthrop, the girl he had used to try and distract him from Rory.

"You sound disappointed to hear me baby." She whined. Tristan flinched inwardly at this. Baby?

"No just a little preoccupied." He lied through his teeth.

"'K, then I'll be quick. When are you going to pick me up?" Summer asked

"For what?" Tristan questioned dumbly.

"For Madeline's party, silly." She cooed Tristan shuddered. "She invited every one, even that looser Cory or Lorie or something like that." Summer continued fishing for any thing from Tristan, but all he heard was. "Rory, Rory, Rory"

"Did you say Rory?" Tristan asked a little too quickly.

"Yeah, so?" Summer asked confused. "Did I miss something Tris?" She was now getting highly annoyed. What did this Rory have that she didn't?

"No Summer!" Tristan tried to recover lamely "I'm you boyfriend, come on!"

"Ok Tristan, then I was thinking we could go early and claim a room. Because I think its time, we go all the way." She was getting really bored with this relationship. Tristan was clearly interested in some one else. Summer was ready to use him like all of her other rich stood up boyfriends. If he wasn't ready, then at least she'd have a ride.

"Wait what?" Tristan asked trying to figure out if he'd heard right.

"You know what?" Summer cried angrily "Just pick me up at 6:45!" Then she hung up leaving Tristan stunned

Rory the brave

"He broke up with you?" Lorelai asked for about the 16th time that morning.

"MOM!" Rory cried. She was still trying to digest the fact that Dean had broken up with her.

"Wallow." Lorelai said

"What?"

"You need to wallow, this is you first big heart break."

"Mom, I'm going to do this my way." Rory said getting up and walking to her room. "I'm going on like nothing happened." Lorelai was looking at Rory like she was crazy, but she knew she was fighting a lost battle. Rory had on her war face. Her debate face. Her… party face? That's when Lorelai saw it.

"Rory," she said picking up the invitation Madeline had given to Rory on Friday. "What's this?" She was now showing Rory the invitation.

"Just and invitation to a stupid Chilton party." Rory grouched.

"You should go!" Lorelai encouraged her daughter. "Invite Lane, you girls can party, and you can get you mind off Dean." Lorelai was getting excided now, and it was contagious. "Ok," Rory sighed picking up the phone, for a night she would never forget, The night that started it all.


	2. The Kiss

**Chapter 2**

Trissy-Trissy-Tristan

Tristan sat in his car as he waited 4 Summer to come out of her house. She had made it very clear that she didn't want Tristan to come even remotely close to the door. The front door of the house opened and out stumbled Summer. Summer wobbled over to the car got in and then roughly said.

"Lets go already!"

Here Comes Ms. Gilmore

"People actually live her?" Lane asked astonished as they looked up at the huge manor.

"Yes." Was all Rory could say, she was surprised to say the least. Once they walked in she was surprised all over again.

"Rory!" Madeline yelled coming over followed by Louise and two boys. "You came!" Madeline said enthusiastically. "But where's Paul Bunion?" She asked using her nickname for Dean.

"We'd rather not talk about that!" Lane jumped in. Rory gave her a 'You saved my life' look.

"We should give the boys a tour of the house." Louise said pulling on one of the boys shirts.

"O.K." Rory said pulling lane away while Madeline was saying.

"Oh, _that _kind of tour."

The Brave and Sexy Tristan

Tristan had been at the party for about an hour and had still not seen Rory. He was getting really fed up now. At the moment he was on his way to the bathroom was on his way to the bathroom . Tristan Opened the door to find Summer with her mouth glued some other guys mouth! Plus it didn't help that almost all there clothes were off and she was on top of him. Tristan let out a disgusted noise. The boy started and Summer just looked up. When she saw Tristan she stood up and pushed him out the door while saying.

"God Tristan! Don't you knock?"

Here sits bewildered Rory Gilmore

"What the hell Summer!" Tristan was yelling. Rory actually looked up at _this_ fight. Tristan was yelling at his latest slut for sleeping with some guy while the slut in question was still going out with Tristan. 'Wow he actually looks kind of hott in this light.' Rory thought 'Wait! Did I just think that?' Rory thought disgusted with herself. She was brought out of her reverie who though when Summer yelled

"Fine! Then we're through!" and stormed off into another guys arms, smiling. Tristan stood rooted to the spot for about a minute then he turned towards Rory. He saw Rory stared at her for about to seconds then tuned and walked off in the opposite direction.

Here sits the poor mortified Tristan Du Gray

'Rory was there the whole _time_!' Thought mortified 'I can't believe this! She must think I'm and idiot!' Tristan was toughly depressed. Then he noticed a piano and decided to play the song he had become accustom to listening to. Because it matched his life so well, he could even play it on the piano he has listened to it so much. The song You're Beautiful.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

As Tristan finished singing, Rory walked in.

"That was really nice. You sing beautifully. Was that about Summer?" Rory asked. Tristan was completely thrown off. Rory had come to find him! She was also not with Bag Boy, so Tristan answered with what his gut told him to do.

"No," He said boldly

"Who is it about then?" Rory asked clearly confused. 'How can she be so blind?' Tristan thought.

"Depends," Tristan, answered getting more cryptic. "Are you still going out with Bag Boy?" At this Rory's face, Rory's beautiful face fell.

"N-n-n-o." She sniffed "We broke up." Her eyes were now filling with tears.

"Oh, Rory." Tristan said sympathetically, though his heart was leaping with excitement. "I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," she said trying not show emotion, "he just broke up with me on our one month anniversary." Her eyes were now welling up with tears.

"He doesn't deserve you Rory!" Tristan practically yelled. "You smart and beautiful and deserve nothing more than the best."

"Thanks Tristan." Rory said giving him a watery smile "but I'm supposed to be cheering you up."

"You are," Tristan said truthfully wiping away a runaway tear. Rory was caught completely by surprise.

"So," she sniffed "You never told me who the song was about."

"It was about you." Tristan said looking her dead in the eye. Rory's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Then Tristan leaned in and kissed her.

In walked Rory Gilmore

Tristan was kissing _her_! Tristan Du Gray was _kissing _her, and Rory was kissing him back! His lips felt so good against hers, like they belonged there. They also felt similar. Like, like, Deans. 'DEAN!' Rory thought as she pulled away the tears now flowing freely, coming down thick and fast.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" Tristan asked genuinely confused. "Because I've never gotten this response before." Tristan was now looking really worried.

"No, its not,-" Rory was struggling for words. "I-I-I need to go." She stuttered wiping her eyes hastily and standing up. She gave Tristan one last glance before leaving quickly through the double doors.

Authors Note

I'm sorry that this is so far basically just like the show, but this is like 'Pirates of the Carabian 2'. Its an into to the sequel. Its basically just thoughts and feelings and a few tweaked circumstances. There are 2 more chapters before this story is over -yes I know short and sweet- then I will proceed with the sequel. I hope every one will still keep reading, I just wanted you to know what it will be about.


	3. The Awkward Stage

**Chapter 3**

_Our brokenhearted Tristan_

Tristan just sat there for about five minutes reflecting on the events of the night. 'Did I just kiss Rory?' 'Did she kiss me back?' 'Is this all a dream!' At this thought Tristan panicked and pinched himself. It hurts A LOT! As he swore under his breath rubbing the swelling spot on his arm, one thought crossed his mind. 'She and Bag Boy split up, the she kissed me!'

2 WEEK LATER

Rory and Tristan had gotten past the awkward stage and progressed to friends. Rory had talked Tristan into forgetting the kiss, stating that they would get along better if they forgot about the whole thing. Rory said the kiss meant nothing they were just two confused people it meant nothing. Of course, to Tristan the kiss was monumental, but Tristan would do anything to spend time with Rory, to keep on her good side. Tristan was falling for Rory more every day, so he was surprised when Rory asked him to on a date with Paris Geller. Sure the date went o.k. but it was during that date that Tristan realized something. Tristan Du Gray was in love with Rory Gilmore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I was thinking maybe we could do it again." Paris finished.

"Yeah, but we would go as friend's right?" Tristan asked when she looked confused he decided to clarify for her. "Because I thought there was more friends' material there. I mean when Rory asked me to go out with you I was a little scept-" Paris' face went from 'confused and hurt' to 'angry as hell' in about two seconds flat. She stormed of the room to confront Rory. Tristan was confused, what did he do?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR RORY!" Paris screamed loudly. "ARE YOU MY MATCHMAKER NOW! HMMMMMMM PARIS IS SINGLE AND LONELY SO LETS SET HER UP!" Paris' voice was now getting shaky and the last part came out in sob "Well mind your own damn business." She whispered loudly before storming past the door tears falling down her face. Then to Tristan's surprise Rory walked in. Her usual calm caring face filled with a deep emotion.

"Tristan," She whined, "Why did you tell her I set you up?" she cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Sorry," Tristan apologized "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell her." Rory just glared at him. "And what if I like some one else?" He spit out looking her dead in the eye, willing her to know.

"I'm so sorry, are you still not over Summer?" she asked dumbly.

"Not Summer!" Tristan practically yelled

"Then who is it?" Rory asked. Tristan looked her in the eyes and figured some thing out. If Rory rejected him, he would not be able to live.

"Think about it." Tristan said his voice breaking as he jumped off the table and walked towards the door.

Rory the not so blind

Rory stood there and it was at that moment, as Tristan walked out of the door, she noticed something. She wanted to run after him, tell him she wasn't blind, that she liked him too. Yet there was something rooting her to the spot, Dean. Dean had said, "I love you." to her. She knew that she would not be able to follow her feelings for Tristan 'till she made up with Dean. Tristan came first though. 'Tristan first' she thought as she ran after him.

_Prince Tristan_

1 WEEK LATER

Rory has settled what happened and were now both friends. They were also both trying to ignore the feelings they had for each other. So it surprised even Tristan when he bought the PJ Harvey tickets. For in that moment he decided it was time. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"So Mary," Tristan said leaning against the locker next to Rory's' watching her blush as she tried to open her locker. "I have these tickets to see PJ Harvey," he started.

"NO WAY!" Rory yelled completely forgetting about her locker. Then her face fell. "Who are you going with?" at this point she had returned to her locker.

"You."

"What!"

"You and me are going to PJ Harvey."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE." Rory squealed, then a cloud of thought engulfed her "I'll think about it." And she walked off a grin plastered to her face, the same grin Tristan had plastered to his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You told them I was going with you?" Rory asked outraged

"Well you are aren't you?" Tristan asked

"I don't know." Rory said biting her lip

"Think fast!" Tristan said grabbing her books "If you can get them before it get to my car you don't have to come." Tristan cried running off towards the parking lot.

"TRISTAN!" Rory yelled sprinting after him. They were flirting/yelling all the way outside. Then Rory stopped dead. Tristan spun around looking in the direction she was staring, and the smile slid off his face like water running down a street. There stood Dean next to his truck fuming. He looked as if he was ready to punch the living daylights out of Tristan. Rory rushed over to him. They were having a heated conversation. Some of it floated back to Tristan.

"Go back to your boyfriend!" Dean was shouting angrily.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rory retorted. Deans eyes widened and he bent down to kiss Rory. As Deans Lips Touched Rory's, Tristan's heart broke cleanly in two.

_Rory the heartbreaker_

Rory pushed Dean off and yelled.

"Get off me Dean!" She spit out "You broke up with me because I didn't say I loved you. You didn't wait 'till I was ready you just broke up with me! Well you know what, maybe I'm over you! So forget about everything, except maybe an apology!" Rory turned on her heel to find that Tristan had left her books on the ground, with a note saying.

**You Win**

**-Tristan**

It was clear tears had fallen thick and fast. As Rory thought that it began to rain, and she started to cry too.


	4. Broken Hearts and the Goodbye END

**Chapter 4**

_The One Who's Heart is Broken A.K.A. Tristan_

Tristan drove through the rain in a blind furry. As he was, about to exit the parking lot he almost ran into something, or rather some one. Tristan slammed on his breaks, and as the car stopped the door opened.

"Tristan," Rory started

"Rory?" He asked surprised "Why aren't you with Dean?" Her legs shook a little before she asked her voice wavering.

"Can I have a ride?" On the way to Stars Hollow, they both mutually decided it would be better if they stayed away from each other for a while. While they cleared there heads. That was the worst suggestion _ever. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 Weeks Later_

Since Tristan couldn't talk or interact with Rory he took out his anger by doing stupid things. He had been suspended from school at least four times in the last three weeks. When Tristan got back from his latest suspension he was surprised to find that his class was doing a 'Romeo and Juliet' play. When his teacher told him to pick a group, he automatically picked her group. Sure, he shouldn't have but it worked out. Rory Gilmore would defiantly be Juliet. When he entered the room where they were practicing there were a lot of snide comments made. Rory may have let a smile grace her beautiful lips once but then avoided contact at all costs. Paris went around assigning parts. She had long ago lost interest in Tristan. Paris first assigned Romeo to a boy who could hardly sate his name w/ out shaking in fear. Then after five minutes of protesting and yelling agreed, that Tristan could be Romeo. Then the part Tristan had been straining his ears for,

"Rory, Juliet." Paris barked. Every one gasped at this because it was common knowledge that Rory and Tristan would not talk. So how would they kiss? Paris just gave them all an 'Its final don't question me!' look and they all stayed quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris arranged for a practice in the dance theater in Stars Hollow. As Tristan drove past Doose's Market he saw Dean sucking face with a pretty blonde girl. 'He got over Rory fast.' Tristan thought bitterly, pulling his car into a spot. He was going to give Dean a piece of his mind.

"So Bag Boy you moved on quickly." Tristan was glaring at Dean, and Dean was glairing right back.

"What do you want Pretty Boy?" Dean asked sourly.

"I want you to apologize to Rory," Tristan started boldly.

"And why should I do that!" Dean Spit

"Because you're a jerk!" Tristan yelled "You had her in the palm of your hand and you squished her like a bug! She's NOT a bug! And she deserves an apology!" Tristan had now reached exploding point. Here stood the man who had single-handedly brought down the girl who had almost righted Tristan.

"Hell No." Dean said and those two words made all the difference in the world.

_Alarmed and Shocked Here Comes Rory_

"Where's Tristan?" Rory asked as she entered Ms. Patty's.

"I saw his car parked outside of that little corner store," Madeline said.

"Oh no!" Rory gasped running off in the direction of Doose's. By the time Rory reached there it was too late. The brawl had ended police were escorting Tristan away in handcuffs. Dean was a bloody pulp on the floor. Rory went to figure out what happened, and what she found out shocked her. Tristan had told Dean to apologize to Rory and when Dean refused point blank, Tristan proceeded to beat him up. It was hard to tell what people thought at the time. Most people were on Rory and Tristan's side, they all thought that Dean was a jerk.

_Tristan the Conqueror_

Tristan had been escorted to the jail in Hartford where his dad had to pick him up, and where Tristan would hear the news that would change his life. Tristan could ether spend a year in Juvenile Hall or he could go to a Military school for two years, but it was up to his dad. His dad chose Military School.

"Dad Military School!" Tristan asked when he was informed of the decision.

"It will teach you discipline how to become a man," his father lectured. "We will be leaving on Sunday, you have to night and tomorrow to pack and tell every one of this, change."

"But dad Sunday is the play!" Tristan begged but his dad didn't listen.

"I will arrange for Headmaster Charleston to accept you back in your junior year." Tristan's palms were sweaty and he started to shake. Only one word had penetrated his thick skull. Sunday. He was leaving on Sunday, the day or the play, the day of the play! He wouldn't be able to kiss Rory. All he could hope for was a civil good bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 6:00, Tristan walked into the theatre closely followed by his father. Rory came running to him. The first thing she did was gasp; Dean had obviously gotten in a couple good blows two. Tristan had a split lip black eye and numerous gashes all over his face. She hugged him tightly, hoping it would all go away.

"Oh Tristan," she murmured running a finger over his lip lightly. "I'm so sorry." She was now running her delicate fingers over his other cuts and sort of caressing his face.

"Hey, it not your fault." Tristan gasped she was so close and doing thing that seemed so, intimate.

"Yes it is." She said flatly.

"No its not! I did what I needed to do, we may be separated for a while because or it. What's done is done though, and I did what I needed to do."

"What! Where are you going?" Rory asked worry crossing her beautiful features.

"Military school for a year, starting tonight." His voice had begun to shake just looking at her. Rory's eyes had started to fill with tears. She threw her self in to Tristan's arms where he hugged her tightly and she breathed

"I'm so, so sorry Tristan." The tears had started to flow fast and free now.

"Hey," Tristan said lifting up her head a wiping away her tears. He couldn't help but notice how tightly she was gripping him, as if she was afraid to let him go.

"I didn't know there would be consequences, and it's only a year." Tristan said reassuringly "I will write you every week, maybe every day, for a year. I love you Rory Gilmore." Then he kissed her passionately, like in the dream. As he kissed her and she kissed back, he knew he had her. He also knew he never wanted to loose her.

"If you don't love me fine, I'll leave you alone. If you don't want to say those three words fine. I want you more then you can ever imagine. The day you stepped through the door, the day you were late for the test, I knew there was something different about you. Not only something I wanted, but also something I wanted to keep and treasure forever, and keep safe from harm." As Tristan finished his speech he looked at Rory, and she said.

"I want this too, I want us Tristan."

"There will be an 'us'. It may be hard while I'm gone but when I get back there will defiantly be an 'us'! I'll miss you Mary." With that, he was gone. Rory knew in that moment that Tristan would not let her down. She held his heart, she could break it maim it or do anything she wanted, but she would keep it safe. Because he wielded the same force that she did. They had a bond it had not yet progressed to love, but it could. Only time would tell there tail. Only time would tell what to expect the ups and downs. For in the Tristan and Rory love circle the saying 'Love Hurts' comes into play. Love Hurts.


End file.
